


Touch me

by NoizyKorat



Category: Touch (Anime), Touch (TV)
Genre: Angedeuteter Tod, Einseitige Beziehung, Entstehende Beziehung, Heimliche Beziehung, Kindheitserinnerungen, Kindheitsfreunde, Leidenschaftlicher Sex, Luzides Träumen, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romantikdrama, Trauerarbeit, Twincest, Undefinierte Beziehung, Verlorene Liebe, erstes Mal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lange Jahre war Minami sehr geduldig damit, darauf zu warten ihrem Schwarm und Kindheitsfreund Tatsuya endlich näher zu kommen. Jetzt, nachdem sein Zwilling Katsuya,  ebenfalls ihr Kindheitsfreund schon lange verstorben ist, als dass der Hinterbliebene damit abgeschlossen habensollte, ist sie mehr als bereit den nächsten Schritt zu tun.<br/>Allerdings verbirgt Katsuya ein dunkles Geheimnis, das ihn davon abhält, Minamis ehrliche Zuneigung an zu nehmen.<br/>Doch manchmal geschehen Zeichen und Wunder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hege keine Besitzansprüche an dem Anime und allen weiteren Originalwerken von Touch. Dies ist 100% Fanfantasie, ohne jeden Anspruch auf Realitätswert. Ich möchte weder jemanden damit beleidigen, noch gegen irgendwelche Rechte verstoßen und verdiene kein Geld an dieser Arbeit.
> 
> Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen habe ich dies hier geträumt und musste es unbedingt zu Papier bringen, da mich dieser Anime immer so sehr zu Tränen gerührt hat. Allerdings habe ich lange gezögert, dies zu veröffentlichen, da mir das heikle Thema doch etwas unangenehm ist. Ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem ein wenig Anklang findet.
> 
> Dieses Werk ist selbst probegelesen, entsprechend können sich Fehler eingeschlichen haben. Wer etwas findet, oder sonst etwas dazu zu sagen hat darf sich gerne melden, ich freue mich über Kommentare. Vielen Dank!

Die frische Abendbrise umschmeichelte die Bäume wie ein samtiger Atemhauch von  
Mutter Erde, ließ die im fast magisch hell anmutenden Mondlicht silbern  
schimmernden Blätter rauschen, als ob sie sich leise in einer geheimnisvollen  
Sprache unterhielten. Gemächliche Schritte hallten durch die schmalen Gassen des  
idyllischen Wohngebietes, begleitet von eifrigen Wortschwällen eines Mädchens,  
und gelegentlich zustimmenden Worten und leisem Gelächter eines Jungen.  
Seite an Seite, die Hände locker verflochten, schritt das Paar durch die laue  
Sommernacht, die einem Bilderbuch gerecht werden würde. Während das Mädchen bei  
ihren lebendigen Erzählungen über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, war das  
sympathische Lächeln des Jungen recht zurückhaltend.  
Eigentlich schätzte Tatsuya die Gesellschaft Minamis sehr, genoss es Zeit mit ihr  
zu verbringen. Sie war eine so liebe, gutherzige und dennoch bewundernswert  
durchsetzungsfähige, selbstsichere junge Frau. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie  
hübsch genug war um als Modell durch zu gehen. Kein Wunder dass die Reporter sich  
förmlich darum schlugen, die besten Bilder von ihr zu bekommen. All die  
stolzerfüllten Ruhmesreden über die sportlichen Siegeszüge der sagenhaften Minami  
Asakura wollten schließlich angemessen dekoriert sein.  
Ja, Minami stand ihrem Tatsuya in nichts nach. Genauer gesagt hatte selbiger  
oftmals mehr das Gefühl ihr, trotz seiner eigenen zahlreichen Erfolge und der  
rasanten Entwicklung seiner unbestritten starken Persönlichkeit, noch immer  
meilenweit unterlegen zu sein. Hinzu kam, dass die schmerzliche Erinnerung an  
seinen so plötzlich und sinnlos verstorbenen Zwillingsbruder scheinbar untrennbar  
mit ihr verbunden war. Selbst nach Jahren war dieser Verlust dem jungen Mann noch  
so präsent, als ob diese Tragödie erst gestern geschehen wäre. Katsuya schien wie  
eine klaffende Kluft zwischen ihm und Minami zu stehen. Auch wenn dieser  
körperlich nicht mehr anwesend sein mochte, war es Tatsuya dennoch, als wäre er  
noch immer dort, was ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue das Herz brach.  
Es war nicht so, als dass Tatsuya nichts für Minami empfand. Er liebte sie  
durchaus, sehr sogar. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder jedoch, liebte er sie  
lediglich wie eine Schwester. Für Katsuya dagegen war sie zweifelsohne die Liebe  
seines Lebens gewesen. Was hatte der jüngere der beiden Zwillinge nicht alles für  
dieses Mädchen getan? Sie, die von Anfang an ohne jede Frage so fest zu ihnen  
gehört hatte, als wären sie Drillinge gewesen. Diese Aufgabe, hatte Tatsuya  
bereitwillig übernommen, rackerte sich ab dafür, Tag um Tag, bis über seine  
Grenzen hinaus. Wenigstens das alte Versprechen wollte er halten, dass einer der  
Uesugi Brüder sie ins Koshien Stadium bringen würde. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er Minami enttäuschen, oder sie gar verletzen. Die selbe Liebe, wie die Katsuyas,  
konnte er ihr jedoch nicht entgegen bringen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Minami ihn  
schon immer weitaus mehr geliebt hatte als seinen Bruder, konnte er den Fakt  
nicht ändern, dass sein Herz nunmal eben genau diesem gehörte.  
So kam es, dass obgleich sie beinahe jede Sekunde zusammen verbrachten und  
niemals darauf verzichten wollten, einander niemals näher gekommen waren, als  
einen einzigen Kuss. Minami hatte damals nach seiner ersten Niederlage im Boxring  
damit versucht, ihn wieder auf zu bauen, damit die omnipräsenten Selbstzweifel  
ihn nicht weiter zerfraßen. Seit dem war nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen. Nicht  
mal nach ihrer witzigen Kuscheltierschlacht im Spielhaus, als sie quasi im  
Stapelmodus geendet hatten. Sicherlich wäre Minami bereit gewesen weiter zu  
gehen, denn alleine ihre verunsicherten, doch gleichfalls faszinierten Blicke,  
hatten Bände gesprochen. So auch die Art, wie sie ruhig dagelegen hatte, schwer  
atmend, die Lippen einladend geöffnet, als würde sie nur darauf warten, dass  
Tatsuya es doch wagen würde, die Initiative zu ergreifen.  
Dieser jedoch war in völlige Schockstarre verfallen, gedanklich zu jenen Tagen  
zurück gereist, an welchen er sich nur zu gerne in einer solchen Position  
gefunden hatte allerdings eben nicht mit Minami.  
Oft waren die Uesugi Brüder eng umschlungen beieinander gelegen. Aufeinander,  
nebeneinander, völlig egal, solange sie sich nur ganz und gar fühlen konnten,  
ihren Herzschlag, ihren Atem. Stundenlang hatten sie so liegen können, ohne ein  
Wort zu sprechen, ohne nur einmal die Augen zu öffnen, oder sich zu rühren. Warum  
sie das zu tun pflegten, darüber hatten sie sich beide lange keine Gedanken  
gemacht. Es hatte einfach nur nur gut getan, sich richtig angefühlt. Vielleicht  
war es das Bedürfnis gewesen, sich wieder als Einheit zu erfahren, hatte Tatsuya  
des Tages ganz bewusst Distanz zwischen ihnen geschaffen. Wie hart Katsuya dafür  
gearbeitet hatte, Minamis Wunsch zu erfüllen, allen Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden,  
war ihm vollkommen bewusst gewesen. Dann noch zu sehen, wie sein Geliebter  
aufblühte, war Lohn genug gewesehen, ihm den Ruhm ohne jeden Neid aus vollem  
Herzen zu gönnen. Stattdessen hatte er sich erfreut an dessen Erfolgen, vollends  
zufrieden damit in seinem großen Schatten zu verweilen. So war er es ihm möglich  
gewesen, seinerseits alles so ruhig und entspannt angehen zu lassen, wie er es  
wollte. Niemandem war er groß auffallen, während der Jüngere sich zufrieden in  
der Aufmerksamkeit sonnen konnte.  
Nur Minami hatte sein Spiel offenbar durchschaut gehabt, war offenkundig nicht  
zufrieden damit gewesen, dass er sein Potential unter der Fassade eines trägen  
Losers verbarg. So sehr sie jedoch auch versucht hatte, ihn aus seinem  
Schneckenhaus zu locken, sein fester Wille Katsuya den Vortritt zu lassen, hatte  
sie nicht überwinden können. Zu stark war das Band, das ihn mit seinem Bruder  
verband. Stark genug, sich auch immer wieder dazwischen zu drängen, wenn Katsuya  
versucht hatte Minami näher zu kommen. Katsuya war sein, ganz alleine, und er war  
nicht gewillt gewesen, ihn auf zu geben, so sehr er Minami auch schätzte.  
Vielmehr genau deswegen, denn einseitige Liebe konnte allen Betroffenen nur  
Schmerz und Leid einbringen. So hatten die Brüder wenigstens einander gehabt, um  
sich über all das hinweg zu trösten, das sie füreinander geopfert hatten.  
Mit der Zeit hatte dies immer mehr Dynamik angenommen, hatten sie sich ewig  
gegenseitig mit Ball und Handschuh bewaffnet durch die Gegend gejagt, um  
irgendwann erschöpft in miteinander zusammen zu sinken. Mit den Hormonen, der  
Pubertät und den Erzählungen der Älteren war die Neugier auf mehr gewachsen, war  
das Bedürfnis gestiegen, so etwas selbst erfahren zu können. Keiner von ihnen  
hatte es jedoch gewagt, diese Erfahrungen außerhalb der Sicherheit und des  
Vertrauens dessen zu sammeln, was sie in aller Heimlichkeit miteinander geteilt  
hatten. Innerhalb dessen jedoch, war der Mut, einander gegenseitig zu erforschen,  
achtsam und vorsichtig die Grenzen aus zu loten, immer weiter gewachsen. Ihre  
Kleidung während dieser Stunden war dabei immer weniger geworden, die  
Zärtlichkeiten die sie mittlerweile untereinander austauschten waren hingegen immer mehr geworden. Schlussendlich waren sie selbstsicher genug geworden,  
einander wann immer es nötig war zur Hand zu gehen. Wortwörtlich und bald auch  
darüber hinaus. Bis zum glanzvollen Ende waren sie jedoch nie gekommen.  
Mit diesen Erinnerungen noch in seinem Kopf, hatte Tatsuya es einfach nicht über  
sich gebracht, Minami zu geben, was diese vermutlich gewollt hatte. Es hatte sich  
so unglaublich falsch angefühlt, sie zu berühren, während er dabei nur an Katsuya  
und die sinnlichen Abenteuer mit ihm dachte. Nein, Minami hatte Besseres verdient  
als einen Jungen, dessen Herz ihr nicht gehörte – genau genommen noch nicht mal  
einem anderen Mädchen, sondern vielmehr einem Jungen, noch dazu seinem Bruder.  
Das konnte und wollte er ihr einfach nicht antun. So hatte er sich mit einer  
gemurmelten Entschuldigung aufgerappelt und war eilends geflohen.  
Wieder alleine in seinem Zimmer, mit noch wild klopfendem Herzen ob des  
Schreckens, hatte Tatsuya sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben zutiefst dafür  
geschämt, was er für Katsuya empfand. Er war sein Bruder um Himmels Willen, und  
er war tot! Weg, ein für alle mal weg, während Minami noch lebte und ihn so sehr  
begehrte. Es war die reinste Folter.  
So bedankte Tatsuya sich auch heute verlegen lächelnd für den schönen Abend,  
wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und wollte sich, wie so oft schnell und vor allem  
alleine wieder zurückziehen. In das Zimmer, das ohne Katsuya darin so leer und  
einsam wirkte. Dennoch besser als Minami etwas vor zu gaukeln, das sie nie würde  
haben können. Besser als seinen Bruder zu betrügen, auch wenn dieser nur noch im  
Herzen bei ihm sein konnte. Die Sekunde, die Tatsuya mit diesem traurigen  
Gedanken abgelenkt war, nutze Minami dann jedoch schamlos aus, hielt ihn am  
Handgelenk zurück und zog ihn sachte an sich. Mit einem Mal war Minamis Gesicht  
ganz nahe, zu nahe um jetzt noch aus zu weichen. Dem jungen Mann blieb nichts  
weiter, als den Kuss zuzulassen, in den die schöne junge Frau ihn zog.  
Ganz unwillkürlich schloss der erfolgreiche Pitcher die Augen, fühlte wie sich  
ihr sein Körper selbstständig, ausgehungert nach Liebe und Berührung entgegen  
lehnte und den Kuss vertiefte. Dieser schmeckte so sehr nach unerfüllter  
Sehnsucht, dass es im Herzen weh tat. Zögerlich nur, ein wenig außer Atem, löste  
die hübsche Turnerin den Kuss, sah mit einem verträumten Lächeln hoffnungsvoll in  
die dunklen Augen ihres Herzbuben. „Möchtest du... nicht mit hoch kommen? Ich  
würde zu gern... ein wenig Zeit alleine mit dir verbringen...“, hauchte sie leise  
genug, dass nur er sie hören konnte. Tief beschämt ob seiner Feigheit und seiner  
Unfähigkeit ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, senkte Tatsuya den Blick. Fieberhaft  
suchte er nach einer guten Entschuldigung. „Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht. Ich  
würde gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, aber nicht heute. Morgen ist doch diese  
doofe Mathearbeit und mit all dem Training komme ich kaum zum lernen.  
Vielleicht... morgen, ok?“, widersprach er so ruhig und beherrscht, wie es ihm  
möglich war, obgleich in ihm ein Sturm tobte. Sanft, um sie bloß nicht auch noch  
physisch zu verletzen schälte er sich aus ihren Armen und huschte ihr, wie ein  
Trostpflaster, einen scheuen Kuss auf die leicht gerötete Wange. „Gute Nacht,  
Minami. Bis morgen früh“, verabschiedete er sich mit einem bemühten Lächeln und  
schickte sich an von dannen zu ziehen, ehe sie antworten konnte.  
Endlich sicher und vor allem alleine in seinem Zimmer glitt Tatsuya schwer die  
Tür entlang zu Boden, ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, die in seinen Augen brannten.  
„Warum Katsuya, warum kann ich ihr nicht einfach geben, was sie sich so sehr  
wünscht? Warum muss ich immer noch an dich denken? Du bist doch tot! Einfach tot,  
verdammt noch mal!“, schluchzte der einsame Zwilling voller Verzweiflung.  
„Weil du immer noch nicht los lassen kannst. Nur deswegen bin ich noch hier, in  
dir. Sag du es mir, warum du dich noch immer an die Vergangenheit klammerst,  
statt dein Leben zu leben wie es ist und in die Zukunft zu blicken“, erklang wie  
so oft Katsuyas Stimme in seinem Kopf. Rein und glockenklar, als wäre er  
tatsächlich hier, neben ihm. Als wäre diese ganze Tragödie niemals passiert.  
„Weil ich dich liebe, verdammt nochmal! Mehr als alles andere. Ich will doch nur  
zurück was ich verloren hatte! Wie kann das denn so falsch sein?“, entgegnete der ältere der Brüder aufgebracht, die Stimme schmerzvoll, tränenschwer.  
„Wenn du dir selbst damit im Wege stehst und andere dadurch verletzt, dann ist es  
das durchaus. Du musst lernen zu akzeptieren, dass jetzt Minami das Zentrum  
deines Lebens ist und nicht mehr ich. Was wir hatten war wunderschön, aber es ist  
nunmal vorbei. Die Welt dreht sich auch ohne mich weiter, egal wie sehr du dich  
dagegen sträubst. Und diese Welt, insbesondere Minami braucht dich jetzt. Hier in  
der Gegenwart und mit deinem ganzen Herzen. Du kannst nicht gewinnen, wenn du  
dich an Dinge klammerst, die nie wiederkehren werden“, echote es ruhig und  
gefasst zurück, mit einem Unterton, der fast ein Lächeln hätte sein können. „Und  
wie soll ich das anstellen? Soll ich sie etwa belügen und so tun als wäre ich du?  
Was schlägst du vor? Belehre mich oh weiser Bruder“, schoss Tatsuya verletzt  
zurück, mit all seinem Widerstreben gegen den Gedanken, Katsuya los zu lassen,  
den letzten Rest von ihm den er in sich bewahrt hatte sterben zu lassen. „Es ist  
ganz einfach. Du musst endlich deine Augen endlich für die Realität öffnen. Du  
mich ein für alle Mal loslassen. Anders wird deine Trauer dich irgendwann  
vernichten. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen, Bruderherz? Öffne ihr dein Herz,  
gib ihr was sie will. Lerne sie so zu lieben, wie du mich“, gab die klare, warme  
Stimme eindringlich zurück. So ruhig und gefasst, wie es nur jemand sein konnte,  
dem es irgendwie gelungen war, mit allem ab zuschließen.  
„Wie könnte ich denn? Es gibt nur eine Person, die ich über alles liebe! Mit  
niemand geringerem möchte ich... diese Dinge teilen. Wenigstens beim ersten Mal“,  
konterte der ältere scharf. Nein, er konnte doch seine Unschuld nicht an  
jemandem verlieren, den er nicht von ganzem Herzen liebte. So ein skrupelloses,  
hormongesteuertes Arschloch war er einfach nicht. Das wusste Katsuya doch! Minami  
würde dies sicherlich auch verstehen können, wenn sie es nur wüsste.  
„Ach ich verstehe. Dann muss ich dir also erst deine Jungfräulichkeit nehmen, ehe  
du dazu bereit bist, ihre zu nehmen, ja? Na wenn's weiter nichts ist....“,  
gluckste die Stimme ehrlich amüsiert. Empört plusterte der lebendige Pitcher die  
von Tränen feuchten Backen auf. Was sollte das denn nun heißen? Als ob das ganze  
so einfach wäre. Selbst wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. Niemand konnte über Nacht  
jemanden einfach vollkommen vergessen, den er so sehr liebte. Und als ob es hier  
nur um so etwas banales wie Sex ging! Da war doch weit mehr dahinter!  
„Was bitte? Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Das ändert doch überhaupt nichts! Und  
überhaupt, wie stellst du dir das vor? Als ob du einfach plötzlich...“, fing der  
verärgerte Zwilling energisch zu zetern an. Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner  
Lippe, ließ ihn dann jedoch stutzen und verwirrt inne halten. Was war das?  
„Shhhh.... mach die Augen auf....“, hauchte es lockend vor ihm. Irritiert  
leistete Tatsuya zaghaft folge und traute seinen Augen kaum.  
Vor ihm stand Katsuya, wie er leibte und lebte. Nunja, gelebt hatte. Genau das  
war ja der springende Punkt. Zögerlich hob der ältere Zwilling eine zittrige  
Hand, tastete ungläubig nach dieser Erscheinung seines knapp jüngeren Ebenbild  
und staunte nicht schlecht. Anstatt wie erwartet ins Leere zu greifen, bekam er  
weiche warme Haut zu fassen, die ihm so wohl bekannt war, wie keine Zweite.  
Entgeistert glitt sein Blick von der Hand an dem zweifellos vorhandenen und sehr  
lebendig wirkenden Arm und dem vertrauten Gesicht seines Bruders hin und her.  
„Aber das... wie ist das möglich? Du bist doch...“, stammelte er völlig verwirrt  
und überwältigt von der ganzen Situation, stockte bei den Worten, die nicht über  
seine Lippen wollten. Ein geradezu neckisches Lächeln war die erste Antwort.  
Sachte umfasste Katsuya die kühle, bebende Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf.  
„Manchmal sind Wünsche eben stark genug um wahr zu werden“, erwiderte dieser  
kryptisc, umfasste auch die zweite Hand und zog seinen Zwilling auf die Beine.  
„Komm schon... das ist es doch was du wolltest... oder nicht?“, hauchte der  
Jüngere herausfordernd und ließ sich auf das untere der beiden Stockbetten  
fallen, sodass der Folgende unwillkürlich auf ihm landete. Noch ehe Tatsuya  
seinen Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, war er schon in einen tiefen, fordernden  
Kuss gezogen. Rau, voller brodelndem Verlangen, und doch intim und zärtlich  
setzte dieser sich fort, während Hände liebevoll über warme Körper glitten. Eines  
jener Paare zielstrebig, verführend, das andere zaghaft und vorsichtig. Konnte das hier wirklich wahr sein? Erlaubte sich jemand vielleicht einen schlechten  
Scherz mit ihm? Oder war er eingeschlafen und träumte einfach nur?  
Dieses Gedankenkarussel blieb nicht unentdeckt. Katsuya löste sich spürbar  
widerwillig von den Lippen seines Bruders, erhob abermals ruhig die Stimme.  
„Hör auf nach zu denken! Ich bin doch hier! Ist das denn nicht alles was zählt?  
Bitte, lass los und genieß es einfach nur“, verlangte er sanft, doch bestimmt.  
Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie dies anhalten mochte? Wann hatte zwischen ihnen  
je irgendetwas Belang gehabt, wenn sie so miteinander gewesen waren? Aus dieser  
unsinnigen Grübelei konnte doch eh nichts vernünftiges werden. Zu diesem Schluss  
kam Tatsuya schlussendlich auch und nickte kurzentschlossen. Ein Herzenswunsch  
wurde gerade wahr und real oder nicht, dieses Erlebnis würde ihnen keiner je  
wieder nehmen können. Er hatte sich so lange danach gesehnt, warum jetzt zweifeln  
und weiter so trostlos den letzen Gedenken eines Toten nachlaufen?  
Hungrig, fast gierig in so lange gezügeltem Verlangen beanspruchte Tatsuya die  
weichen Lippen abermals für sich, und diesmal war wildes Verlangen, brennendes  
Sehnen alles, was sein Kuss sprach. Sein wundes Herz sang und sprang vor Freude,  
wie seine noch immer unsicheren Hände unter das Hemd des jüngeren glitten, die so  
schmerzlich vermisste Haut mit jeder Sinneszelle erfühlten. Es fühlte sich so  
unglaublich gut und richtig an, so vertraut und echt, dass es kaum Einbildung  
sein konnte. Katsuya war da, sein Katsuya, nur und ganz alleine für ihn.  
Ohne weiteres Zaudern knöpfte er das helle Hemd auf, streifte es von den gut  
trainierten Schultern, schenkte dem Stoff keine weitere Beachtung. Viel mehr  
schauderte er stattdessen wohlig, als die die warmen Hände seines Gegenübers es  
ihm gleich taten und ihn aus dem lockeren Pullover schälten, diesen achtlos  
beiseite warfen. Die wunderbar schwieligen Hände glitten über Tatsuyas  
mittlerweile gut muskulöse Brust, hielten kurz inne, die sich erhebenden Nippel  
zu umspielen, ehe sie weiter nach oben glitten. Ein leiser, genussvoller Laut  
entwich rot geküssten Lippen, als die Finger fast federleicht über sämtliche  
empfindliche Punkte seines Halses glitt, die nur Katsuya kennen konnte.  
Spätestens jetzt war jeder Zweifel wie fortgefegt. Nun gab es auch für den  
liebeshungrigen Älteren der beiden Zwillinge definitiv kein Halten mehr.  
Seine aufgeheitzen Lippen glitten nun ihrerseits über die einladende Brust des  
Unterlegenen, verwöhnten sie mit flüchtigen Küssen und zärtlichen Knabbereien,  
die leises Keuchen und genussvolles sich winden provozierten.  
Nun lediglich vor steigender Erregung zitternde Hände machten sich an dem  
widerspenstigen Reißverschluss der Jeans zu schaffen. Diesen endlich überwunden  
löste Tatsuya sich von dem verführerisch zurecht geräkelten Körper, nur lang  
genug, um den störenden Stoff aus dem Weg zu zerren. Schon spürte er Katsuyas  
Hand in seinem Schritt, die ihn verlockend durch den festen Stoff massierte und  
zu einem erregten Aufstöhnen verleitete. Es war so verdammt gut, wie eine ewig  
ersehnte Erlösung diese Berührung nun endlich wieder spüren zu können.  
Nichts wollte jetzt gerade er mehr, als diesmal bis zum letzten Ende zu gehen.  
Als könne er Gedanken lesen, öffnete Katsuya die Hose und zog sie ihm in seiner  
Erregung harsch über die Hüfte. Weiter kam er aus dieser Position heraus nicht.  
Doch das reichte ihm noch lange nicht. Ein Ruck, und Tatsuya fand sich unter  
seinem jüngeren Bruder wieder, der ihm verschwörerisch zulächelte, sobald das  
vermaledeite Kleidungsstück irgendwo auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
Fasziniert, zutiefst verliebt sah der Ältere zu seinem Ebenbild auf, erwiderte  
das Lächeln verträumt und doch etwas angespannt vor Aufregung und einem leichten  
Anflug von Angst. Dem aufmerksamen Katsuya entging das natürlich nicht, sodass  
dieser seinem Zwilling abermals ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, zärtlich über seine  
Wange strich. „Hey, ich bin's nur. Du musst keine Angst haben“, versicherte er  
sanftmütig, „ich weiß was ich tue, und du weißt, dass ich nichts tue, was du  
nicht willst, ok?“. Die Worte waren zweifelsohne beruhigend, doch Tatsuya war  
sich sehr wohl bewusst, was auf ihn zu kam. Immerhin war dies nicht das erste  
Mal, dass er daran gedacht hatte, mit Katsuya zu schlafen. Entsprechend hatte er  
sich natürlich umfassend informiert. Von all dem was er gehört hatte, konnte der Partner so vorsichtig sein, wie nur irgend möglich, schmerzen würde es trotzdem –  
auch wenn im selben Atemzug versichert wurde, dass es das bei weitem wert war. An  
dieser Hoffnung, und den aufmunternden Worten hielt er sich fest, als er ein  
etwas wackeliges Lächeln aufsetzte und dazu scheu nickte. „Entspann dich, wir  
haben Zeit“, hauchte der jüngere Zwilling, schmiegte sich endlich ganz an den  
bloßen Körper unter ihm. Er stahl sich einen harschen Kuss von den Lippen seines  
Bruders und begann ihre erhitzten Leiber rhythmisch gegeneinander zu drängen.  
Tatsuya drückte seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte überrascht in den Kuss, als die  
Reibung zwischen ihren Gliedern elektrisierende Wellen prickelnder Lust durch  
seine aufgeregt flatternden Nervenbahnen jagte. Es war fast, als währen all die  
schönen Erinnerungen in ihm zu neuem Leben erwacht, um ihn noch ein letztes Mal  
noch so glücklich zu machen, wie er einst mit Katsuya gewesen war.  
Haut an Haut, nah genug jeden Muskel arbeiten zu spüren, konnte er nach all der  
Zeit endlich wieder die wohlbekannte Wärme seines Liebsten fühlen. Seinen  
schnellen Herzschlag und den schweren Atem hören, die kräftigen Hände spüren, wie  
sie seinen Körper entlang glitten, ihn mit resolutem Nachdruck wieder zur Ruhe  
zwangen. Das warme Lächeln wieder sehen, das sich für immer in seine Erinnerung  
gebrannt hatte. "Du siehst gut aus, Tatchan, du musst hart trainiert haben",  
raunte lustvoll angeraute Stimme kitzelnd an seinem Ohr, dessen Läppchen spitze  
Zähne neckisch beknabberten, welche dem älteren der beiden Sportler weitere  
heiße Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinab krabbeln ließen. Wann hatte ein Kompliment  
ihn das letzte Mal so sehr berührt? Verführerische Lippen huschten zärtlich den  
empfindsamen Hals hinab, liebkosten das Schlüsselbein, und arbeiten sich Stück  
für Stück weiter Richtung Süden.  
Je weiter Katsuya sich vorwagte, seinen Bruder mitzog auf ihrer Reise zu den  
ultimativen Gipfeln der Lust, dessdo heller, umso lauter wurde dessen  
erregungsschwere Stimme und dessdo weniger war dieser ruhig zu halten. Er ließ  
seinerseits die Hände über Katsuyas heimliche Schwachpunkte gleiten, die diesem  
lustvolle Schauer und dunkles Stöhnen entlockten. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er  
sich nun gänzlich in die Passivität drängen lassen, hatte lange genug darauf  
gewartet, dies hier endlich tun zu können.  
Kurz entschlossen kippte er sie auf die Seite. Diesmal war es an ihm,  
verschwörerisch zu grinsen und seinem Bruder einen langen, innigen Kuss ab zu  
ringen. Dann setzte er auf, nur um sich unter einer Spur verheißungsvoller Küsse  
anders herum wieder herabsinken zu lassen. Entschlossen fasste er die stolze  
Erektion des Jüngeren ins Auge, kämpfte jede aufsteigende Unsicherheit nieder  
schließlich waren sie alt genug und hatten dies schon oft genug miteinander  
getan. Während Katsuyas Lippen nahezu sofort begonnen hatten, das ihm gegenüber  
wartende Glied zärtlich zu umschmeicheln, entschloss sich Tatsuya, dieses  
wundervolle Gefühl einen Moment mit andächtig geschlossenen Augen zu genießen und  
mit einem kehligen, wohligen Brummen angemessen zu honorieren.  
Erst dann hauchte er einen kleinen Kuss auf die noch kühle Spitze, ließ die ganze  
Länge langsam, um sich an ihre Größe zu gewöhnen, in seinen Mund gleiten.  
Neugierig tastete sich seine Zunge über den Eindringling, umspielte ihn freudig  
und geleitete ihn tief in die einladende Höhle und wieder hinaus. Fast hatte er  
vergessen, wie schön dieses Gefühl war, wie viel Spaß es immer gemacht hatte,  
Katsuya buchstäblich die höchsten Töne zu entlocken. Und erst recht, wenn dieser  
es ihm gleichtat, wie Tatsuya wieder einmal feststellte, als er den warmen Mund  
seines Bruders endlich selbst zu spüren bekam. Ganz unwillkürlich stöhnte er  
voller Genuss um die pralle Männlichkeit herum auf, nahm sie tiefer, saugte sich  
schwer atmend daran fest, ehe er sie wieder entließ und das Spiel von neuem  
begann. Es schien jedoch, als wollte sein Liebster es ihm heute alles andere als  
leicht machen, denn so energisch und verspielt hatte er ihn gar nicht in  
Erinnerung nicht dass er sich darüber beklagen wollte. Tatsuya musste schwer an  
sich halten, um überhaupt bei der Sache bleiben zu können und doch legte er sich  
mächtig ins Zeug um seinen Liebsten seinerseits nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Voll ehrgeizigem Elan bearbeitete er das harte Glied nach allen Regeln der Kunst, sog es immer wieder so weit er nur konnte ein, umsschmeichelte es eifrig mit  
seiner Zunge, genoss die leisen Laute, die sein Gegenpart durch seine eigene  
Manneskraft gedämpft von sich gab, spürte genüsslich die prickelnden, heißen  
Wellen, die diese Vibrationen durch seinen ganzen Körper wabern ließen. Als  
Katsuya ihn dann allerdings immer vollständig in sich verschwinden ließ, sodass  
er spüren konnte, wie seine Spitze dessen Hals hinunter glitt, immer wieder von  
gierigen Schluckbewegungen gereizt wurde, fiel jede Zurückhaltungen von ihm ab.  
Er entließ die feuchte Härte aus seinem Mund und schrie wild unter den brandenden  
Hitzewellen, die durch seine Lenden pulsierten. „Hnnh... du hast wohl... ein  
bisschen geübt...“, presste er mühsam, atemlos heraus, schaffte es nicht den  
kleinen Rest Vorwurf darin zu eliminieren. Er konnte genau fühlen, wie sein  
Ebenbild um ihn herum amüsiert grinse und leise lachte, ehe auch dieser mit einem  
leisen Plopp den Mund freimachte. „Ich habe nur ein wenig... recherchiert, du  
etwa nicht?“, kam es neckisch von Katsuya zurück. Die rhetorische Frage ließ  
erahnen, dass er durchaus mitbekommen hatte, dass auch der Ältere der beiden  
seine Performance durchaus verbessert hatte. Nicht ganz überzeugt von dieser  
Behauptung, doch ein wenig verlegen ob der Anerkennung, grinste der ältere  
Pitcher schief, die Wangen leicht gerötet und machte sich statt zu antworten  
lieber wieder über das Objekt seiner Begierde her, das vor seiner Nase wippte.  
Der Totgeglaubte dagegen ließ sich noch einen Moment länger Zeit, fischte  
unauffällig unter dem Bett, bis er fand was er suchte. Immerhin waren sie beide  
immer für jeden Fall gut vorbereitet gewesen. Es müsste schon mit dem Teufel  
zugehen, wenn dies nun nicht mehr der Fall gewesen wäre. Auch wenn er nun lange  
nicht mehr dagewesen war, so waren doch all ihre Sachen noch immer an Ort und  
Stelle, zumal Tatsuya schon immer nicht darum verlegen gewesen war, auch an sich  
selbst zu experimentieren. Gerade über diese lange Durststrecke wäre es schon  
seltsam gewesen, wenn dieser jene Gewohnheit plötzlich abgelegt hätte.  
Schnell fand sich das Gesuchte und der Jüngere wendete sich wieder seinem  
Vorhaben zu, seinem Bruder mit seiner Zungenfertigkeit weiter den Verstand zu  
rauben, während er sich unbemerkt für den nächsten Schritt wappnete. Erst als er  
völlig sicher war, dass Tatsuya wieder voll in ihrem Tun aufgegangen war, glitt  
ein mit kühlem Gel versehener Finger langsam und achtsam durch die enge Pforte.  
Ein überrscht gezogenes Aufstöhnen und ein intensiver Schauer durch den wohl  
trainierten Körper war sein Lohn, und der gereizte Muskel verengte sich zuckend  
um den glitschigen Eindringling. Geduldig fuhr Katsuya damit fort, sich die  
weiter erhärtete Länge immer wieder tief in den Hals zu schieben, hielt den  
Finger vollkommen ruhig, bis die Anspannung sich löste und er sich mit sachten  
Bewegungen durch das noch unbekannte Terrain tasten konnte. Dass er sein Ziel  
erreicht hatte, war kaum zu übersehen, wie sich Tatsuyas Körper unter neuerlich  
aufwallender Wollust aufbäumte, sein erregter Aufschrei spitz durch den Raum  
schallte. Mit einem leisen Grinsen wurde jener Punkt immer wieder angesteuert,  
zunehmend schneller und fester, bis der so bearbeitete junge Mann bebte vor  
Erregung und kaum wahrnahm, dass sich ein zweiter Finger dazugesellt hatte.  
Ermutigend wurde Tatsuyas Hand an den straffen Hintern seines Gespielen  
geschoben, während die kühle Geltube sachte die andere Hand anstupste. Immerhin  
war es doch schon immer ein beidseitiges nehmen und geben zwischen ihnen gewesen.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern, nahm der Ältere das Angebot dankbar an.  
Zum einen fühlte es sich falsch an, Katsuya nicht die selbe Wonne zurück zu  
geben, zum anderen war er schlicht froh über die Ablenkung die ihm dies bot.  
Diese ungekannte Intensität von Erregung war kaum zu ertragen, hatte er doch  
schon das Gefühl seine Lenden stünden in Flammen, bereit jederzeit die ersehnte  
Erlösung zu finden. Und doch wusste er, dass dies noch lang nicht das Ende war,  
wollte durchhalten, solange es ihm nur möglich war – so kurz sich diese Weile  
auch anfühlen mochte. Ohne auch nur einmal seine linguistische Betätigung zu  
vernachlässigen, ließ sich Tatsuya das angenehm kühlende Gel über die Finger  
laufen, verteilte es mit einer sanften Massage auch um den bereits erwartungsvoll  
zuckenden Muskel, ehe er sich ganz vorsichtig vorwagte.  
Obwohl er das Gefühl im Prinzip von sich selbst kannte, jagte das Gefühl der  
weichen Hitze wohlige Gänsehaut über jeden Millimeter Haut. Es war noch so viel  
besser seinen Zwilling endlich so erspüren zu können, als er sich es je hätte  
ausmalen können, und die lustvollen, gedämpften Laute, die sein Eindringen  
provoziert hatte, waren wie Musik in seinen entwöhnten Ohren.  
Zielstrebig, kannte er schließlich seinen eigenen eigenen Körper, fand auch er  
zügig den Punkt, der Katsuya einen hellen Aufschrei entlockte. Unerbittlich  
umtanzte seine Fingerspitze diesen Punkt wieder und wieder, sodass es nun auch  
dem bislang recht beherrschten Bruder schwer wurde sich zu konzentrieren.  
Die „Rache“ folgte auf dem Fuße, drängte sich ein dritter Finger in Tatsuyas  
engen Kanal, dehnte, weitete ihn beharrlich. Der vollkommen überrumpelte Ältere  
war für ein paar Augenblicke hin und her gerissen, wie er diese neue Art Lust  
durch die ungewohnte Dehnung, und den leichten, brennenden Schmerz bewerten  
sollte. Sowie die Finger sich dann jedoch zu winden und drehen begannen, war die  
Sache bereits entschieden, und er verschluckte sich beinahe an der Härte, die er  
noch immer in lustspendender Bearbeitung hatte, als er sein Stöhnen nicht mehr  
unterdrücken konnte. Ganz unwillkürlich setzten seine Hüften sich in Bewegung,  
wollten mehr von den der wohligen Hitze, die sie immer wieder umfing, und  
gleichfalls von den verspielten Fingern, die den engen Muskel zunehmend weich  
arbeiteten. Die Spannung in seinen Lenden war kaum mehr zu ertragen, das  
wollüstige Beben nun schon konstant. Wenn dies ihn schon an seine Grenzen  
brachte, wollte der ältere Pitcher sich kaum vorstellen, wie erst der nächste  
Schritt ihn wohl erst fordern würde. Er erschauderte hart bei dem Gedanken und  
versuchte erneut, sich mit Übereifer bei seinen eigenen Aktivitäten ab zu lenken,  
schob einen zweiten Finger durch den engen Ring und startete selbst einen  
Versuch, den ihn so lustfolternden Zwilling ebenfalls zum Anschlag in sich auf zu  
nehmen, der sich auch zugleich stöhnend gegen ihn drängte. Er kannte das  
beginnende Zittern, das unkontrollierte leichte Pendeln der Hüfte, wusste was es  
bedeutete. Nur noch ein klein wenig und...  
Ohne jede Vorwarnung überrollte Tatsuya die gewaltige, gleißende Woge absoluter  
Extase, ehe er den Gedanken auch nur zu Ende hatte führen können. Ganz am Rande  
nahm er wahr, wie sein Körper sich bis in die hinterste Muskelzelle anspannte,  
die Vibration seines Erlösungsschreies sich auf das Glied in seinem Mund  
übertrug. Er spürte, wie Katsuya ebenfalls erschauderte, der vorher weiche Muskel  
seine Finger fest zusammendrückte und heißer, cremiger Erguss seinen Mund  
erfüllte. Jedoch nichts davon erreichte wirklich sein Bewusstseinso wirklich,  
schwebte er noch wie auf einer Wolke in euphorischen Höhen dahin.  
Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er sich langsam wieder zurückfand, atemlos,  
zitternd, doch überglücklich und befreit. Wie lange war es her, dass sie so ein  
überwältigendes Erlebnis miteinander geteilt hatten? Schwer atmend schloss der  
Ältere der beiden Sportler die Augen, versuchte sein rasendes Herz wieder zur  
Ruhe zu zwingen. Bedächtig ließ er die kaum erschlaffende Männlichkeit aus seinem  
Mund gleiten, um sich voll und ganz auf die Textur, den Geschmack der Masse in  
seinem Mund zu konzentrieren. Unter Tausenden hätte er selbst mit verbundenen  
Augen seinen Bruder erkannt, nur an dem moschusartigen, herben Duft seines  
verschwitzen Körpers, an dem salzig süßen Geschmack seines Samens, an den  
stockenden, tiefen Atemzügen dieser Momente. Kurz gönnte er es sich dies zu  
genießen, war es doch das letzte Mal, da ihm dies vergönnt war. Erst dann  
schluckte er mit leisem Bedauern und einem kleinen Lächeln genüsslich, was ihm  
geschenkt worden war. Zärtliche Zungenstreiche, von federleichten Küssen  
unterbrochen entfernten gründlich die Hinterlassenschaften ihrer gemeinsamen  
Ektase, während seine Finger mit sachten Drehungen die letzte Anspannung aus dem  
engen Muskel lösten. Ohne Scheu ließ Tatsuya leise Wohllaute von seinen geröteten  
Lippen rollen, als Katsuya es ihm gleich tat und somit dafür sorgte, dass seine  
Gier nach mehr erst gar nicht abflaute. Dennoch hatte es keiner von ihnen eilig  
damit, das Spiel weiter zu treiben. Während der Ältere einem dritten Finger hinzu  
schob, die erneut nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangende Männlichkeit mit sanften  
Knabbereien verwöhnte, umspielte der Jüngere die Spitze des anderen spielerisch mit der Zunge, reizte den immer lockerer werdenden Muskelkanal mit immer  
raumgreifenderem Spreizen seiner Finger. Heiße Lippen wanderten von Oberschenkeln  
über Bäuche, immer höher, bis sie einander gegenüber knieten, sich tief in die  
Augen sahen. Dieses Funkeln in den dunklen Augen seines Geliebten, war genug, um  
dem älteren Uesugi Gänsehaut zu verpassen, verstärkt durch die warme Hand, die  
liebevoll seine Taille hoch glitt, die Finger, die er noch immer tief in sich  
spürte. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als mit einem tiefen Seufzen die Augen zu  
schließen, Katsuya mit der Hand in dessen Nacken zu sich zu ziehen und ihn  
stürmisch, voller innerer Sehnsucht zu küssen. Seine Finger trommelten  
währenddessen unablässig gegen den den einen Punkt, von dem er sich genau das  
erregte Zittern erhoffte, das er auch bekam, ehe er sie ganz langsam zurück zog.  
Der Kuss endete abrupt, wie die Luft knapp wurde, doch Tatsuya ließ nicht los,  
strich zärtlich durch das vertraute Gesicht. Seine Blicke waren verzehrend, wie  
er sich leicht nach vorn lehnte, um unter sanften Bissen in das dargebotene Ohr  
zu hauchen, „Bitte... tu es... schlaf mit mir... nimm mich.... ich will für immer  
dein sein...“. Anstelle einer Antwort geisterten Katsuyas Lippen über den so  
offen präsentierten Hals, trieben sich dessen Finger noch ein letztes Mal tief in  
die heiße Höhle, ehe sie sich lösten und die andere Hand den älteren Zwilling  
dabei sachte in die Matratze drückte. Geschmeidig wie eine Schlange glitt der  
jüngere Zwilling über seinen Bruder, genoss noch einen Moment die wundervolle  
Ansicht des hübschen Pitchers, der völlig erregt und willig unter ihm lag, mit  
rosigen Wangen, rot geküssten Lippen, der aus fast schwarz gewordenen, fiebrig  
glänzenden Augen zu ihm aufsah, der drahtige Körper schimmernd von frischem  
Schweiß, noch immer zitternd vor Verlangen. Verlangen, dass er höchst selbst  
entfacht hatte. Was für ein Anblick... den nahm er nahm er nur zu gern mit in die  
Ewigkeit.  
Ein letzter, inniger, verzehrender Kuss, ein weiterer schneller Griff zum Gel und  
schon schmiegte sich seine Spitze an den zuckenden Eingang, der ihn nahezu ohne  
Widerstand direkt einließ. Dennoch schrie Tatsuya erschrocken und schmerzerfüllt  
auf. Es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie er erwartet hatte, doch der  
brennende, reißende Schmerz war da, zusammen mit einer ihm gänzlich unbekannten  
Völle, die im ersten Moment unfassbar unangenehm war. Diese Kombination ließ den  
Großteil seines Gehirns Zeter und Mordio schreien, dass es zu viel war, viel zu  
viel, dass es sofort aufhören musste. Der verbleibende Rest jedoch zerfloss vor  
unbändigem Glück, endlich so mit Katsuya vereint zu ein und zunehmend auchvor  
Wonne ob der sanften, vorsichtigen Bewegungen der prallen Manneskraft tief in  
ihm. Noch war der ältere Zwilling sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er das ganze nun  
finden sollte, keuchte mehr schmerzlich als sonst was, wie sein Ebenbild begonnen  
hatte sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten an seiner Seite,  
die sanften Küssen in seinem schweißnassen Gesicht waren jedoch bald schon genug,  
um ihn ziemlich schnell zu beruhigen. Ihn empfänglich zu machen für das warme  
Kribbeln, das sich in seinem Unterleib auf zu bauen begonnen hatte und den  
Schmerz mehr und mehr überdeckte. Leises, verunsichertes Stöhnen schlüpfte von  
seinen schon fast wunden Lippen. So eigenartig das Gefühl auch war, so einen  
Eindringling in sich zu haben, es war irgendwie doch ziemlich aufregend, so sehr  
ausgefüllt zu sein. Wortwörtlich erfüllt von Katsuya – seinem Katsuya, seiner  
ewigen Liebe. Zögerlich schlang er die Beine um die emsig arbeitende Hüfte,  
drängte die wohltuende Härte tiefer in sich, brachte ihm die eigene Hüfte zaghaft  
entgegen – und schrie plötzlich lustvoll auf. Gierig bäumte sich auf, drängte  
sich Katsuya entgegen, wie dessen forschende Spitze ihr Ziel endlich gefunden  
hatte, welches ihn in höchste Verzückung versetzte. Katsuya lächelte  
verheißungsvoll, stahl sich einen kurzen, harten Kuss und begann das Tempo zu  
heben, ließ sich vom lauter werdenden Stöhnen des Passiven, und dem  
wiederkehrenden, erregten Zucken des heißen Tunnels leiten. Schließlich war es  
ganz in seinem Sinne, seinem Bruder den Himmel auf Erden zu bereiten. Nicht ganz  
uneigennützig zugegeben, denn die weichen Wände umschlossen ihn herrlich eng,  
massierten sein steinhartes Glied mit jeder Bewegung, dass die Funken tiefster  
Wollust nur so durch seine Nervenbahnen stroben. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er dies nicht schon ehr zugelassen? Bei aller Liebe zu Minami, so liebte er doch  
auch seinen Bruder mehr als ihm lieb war und es schmerzte ihn so sehr, genau zu  
wissen, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, das er ihn je wiedersah. Tapfer  
verbiss der Jüngere sich ein frustriertes Seufzen, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit  
zurück in die richtigen Bahnen indem er fester zustieß, die Augen schloss und  
jeden Gedanken vertrieb. Er wollte nur fühlen und hören, wie es war, seiner  
sprichwörtlich besseren Hälfte alles zu geben, was er je zu bieten hatte. Die  
Welt schien um sie herum zu verblassen, war ihm völlig gleichgültig, solange sie  
diese wohlige Wärme, diese erschütternde Erregung verband wie nie zuvor. Ja, so  
hätte es sein müssen, immer zu. Sie beide und das starke Band, das sie zusammen  
hielt.  
Es schien ihm wie eine paradiesische Ewigkeit, da sie stöhnend, schwitzend, ihre  
Lust zwischeneinander hin und her spielten, wie einen stetig wachsenden  
Schneeball. Die Hitze in ihren Körpern, der Druck in ihren Lenden stieg  
unablässig, bis selbst Katsuya glaubte, er müsse explodieren. Keuchend verbiss er  
sich, um Beherrschung ringend, in Tatsuyas Schulter. Entschlossen umfasste er  
dessen pralle Erektion und massiert sie fest, im treibenden, wilder werdenden  
Stakkato seines Endspurtes. Tatsuya stöhnte dunkel auf, spannte sich eine Feder.  
Sein verhärte Körper bebte wie ein Vulkan vor dem Ausbruch, scharfe Fingernägel  
zogen dekorative Furchen über breite Schultern, wie der ältere Zwilling sich mit  
einem wilden Aufschrei heftig zwischen ihren gestählten Körpern ergoss. Es war  
fast schmerzhaft, wie eng Tatsuya ihn förmlich einkerkerte in seiner Ektase.  
Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte Katsuya nicht verhindern können, dass es ihn  
im selben Moment mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Orgasmus über die Klippe riss. Einin  
letztes Mal versenkte er sich bis zum Anschlag in der zuckenden Hitze, füllte sie  
ganz aus, mit seiner heißen Essenz. Nahezu hechelnd kam er wieder zu sich,  
schlapp auf die einladende Brust seines Bruders gesunken, dessen wilder  
Herzschlag fast synchron zu dem seinigen war.  
Es hätten Stunden sein können, die sie so da lagen, völlig erschlagen, schwer  
schnaufend, einander mit trägen Zärtlichkeiten ihrer Präsenz versichernd.  
Wundervollen Stunden, die selbst in all ihrer Länge noch zu kurz schienen, die in  
ihnen den Wunsch weckten die Zeit an zu halten. Dennoch rappelte der Jüngere sich  
schweren Herzens tief seufzend auf, lockte seinen Gespielen in einen weiteren  
langen, gefühlvollen Kuss. Achtsam ihn nicht zu verletzen glitt er aus der  
wohligen Wärme, die ihn so schmeichelhaft umfangen hatte und drehte sich  
geschickt unter den Älteren. Den verdutzten Blick konterte er mit einem  
gewinnenden Lächeln, räkelte sich bewusst lasziv zurecht und schob dann einladend  
die Beine auseinander. Ein wenig verwunderte es ihn dabei ja schon, dass Tatsuya  
sichtlich Bauklötze staunte, hatte doch schon immer das Prinzip des gleichen  
Rechts für alle zwischen ihnen gegolten. Auch wenn er nicht so nervös war, wie  
sein Bruder es gewesen war, so war er trotzdem gespannt darauf, wie es war von  
einem Mann genommen zu werden. Immerhin hatte er keinen Deut mehr Erfahrung als  
sein Gegenspieler. Im Gegensatz zu ihm jedoch, schien der immer wenig  
selbstbewusste Tatsuya sich seiner Sache nicht so ganz sicher zu sein.  
Verunsichert und verlegen senkte der Ältere den Blick, malte unentschlossen  
sachte Kreise um den sich noch schwer hebenden und senkenden Bauchnabel des nun  
unter ihm liegenden, küsste sich etwas scheu den hellen Hals hinab.  
Seine warme Hand glitt zwischen Katsuyas Beine, erweckte mit zunehmend sicherer  
Hand die erschlaffte Länge wieder zu neuem Leben. Feuchte Lippen neckten  
erhärtende Nippel, förderten leise Schnurrlaute zu Tage. Tatsuya wusste selbst  
nicht, warum er sich so davor scheute sich zu revanchieren. Sie hatten es doch  
schließlich schon immer so gemacht. Außerdem war es ganz und gar nicht so, als ob  
der Gedanke daran, sich Katsuya endlich zu eigen zu machen, Widerstreben in ihm  
auslöste. Nein, vielmehr war es ein extrem aufregender Gedanke, der sofort für  
Aufruhr zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen sorgte. Dennoch hatte er einfach zu wenig  
Vertrauen in sich selbst um sich sicher sein zu können, dass das was er zustande  
bringen konnte auch ausreichend sein würde, für den wichtigsten Menschen seines  
Lebens. Immerhin wurde Katsuya noch immer gefeiert, wie eine unübertreffliche Ikone. Zwar war sich Tatsuya immer bewusst darüber gewesen, dass er auch nicht  
gerade unfähig war, und doch hatte er noch immer das Gefühl mit dem Jüngeren  
nicht recht mithalten zu können. Schließlich wurde er doch bislang immer nur im  
Negativen mit dem beliebteren Zwilling verglichen.  
Es mochte zum Teil seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen sein, und doch kratze es  
immer wieder schwer an seinem Selbstwertgefühl. So fühlte er sich auch jetzt ein  
wenig wie die zweite Wahl, als könnte er seinen Geliebten niemals geben, was er  
wirklich verdient hatte. Zumindest versuchen wollte er es dann aber doch, wenn er  
nun schon so explizit darum gebeten wurde.  
Sein Atem strich kühlend über die erhitzten Hoden, als seine Lippen sie  
liebkosten, von den zwei Fingern ablenkten, die sich erneut in der einladenden  
Enge versenkten, sich geflissentlich daran machten diese auf ein erträgliches Maß  
zu weiten. Immer wieder streiften sie dabei, wie versehentlich, den Lustpunkt des  
jüngeren Zwillings. Die leisen, wohligen Laute waren Nahrung für Tatsuyas  
angeschlagenes Selbstvertrauen, gaben ihm den nötigen Mut, endlich mehr zu wagen.  
Vorsichtig, unter äußerster Wachsamkeit ob der Reaktionen, schoben sich zwei  
weitere Finger der anderen Hand in den weichen Tunnel, wanden sich spielerisch  
gegeneinander, während er nebenbei begierig die Hoden in seinen Mund saugte, sie  
mit frecher Zungenspitze neckte. Hell stöhnte Katsuya auf, krallte sich Halt  
suchend in das weiße Lacken unter ihm. Das geschickte Finger und Zungenspiel,  
das ihm die Sinne raubte bewies, wie richtig er in seiner festen Überzeugung lag,  
dass sein Bruderherz durchaus großes Potential besaß, egal wie sehr dieser  
versuchte davon ab zu lenken. Manchmal war Katsuya fast versucht zu glauben, dass  
er seinen Bruder gar besser kannte als dieser sich selbst.  
Als die Finger einen Pfeil bildeten und sich bis zu den Knöcheln versenkten, ihn  
lustbringend aufspalteten, verabschiedete sich das Gehirn des Jüngeren  
wortwörtlich. Umgehend warf er jeden Vorsatz über Bord, dem verunsicherten  
Älteren alle Zeit zu geben, die dieser brauchte sich in diese neue Aufgabe ein zu  
finden. „Hnnnh.... Tatchan, bitte.... tu's endlich... ich will dich so sehr...“,  
flehte er keuchend, sah in das abermals irritierte Gesicht seines Zwillings. Egal  
wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass er je um etwas bettelte, wenn dies kein guter Grund  
dafür war, damit an zu fangen, welcher dann?  
Immerhin schienen seine Worte Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Tatsuya lies von ihm ab,  
griff sich die Geltube und benetzte sorgsam seine schon fast schmerzende  
Erektion. Ein wenig Bedanken hatte er zwar noch immer, aber wer konnte schon  
einem bettelnden Ace Pitcher widerstehen? Er glitt über seinen Gespielen, ließ  
seine Lippen über dessen Gesicht geistern, mit einer Hand neben dessen Kopf  
abgestützt, während die andere die gut benetzte Härte durch den engen Eingang  
geleitete. Obgleich er sich sofort verspannte, die Brauen schmerzlich verzog, gab  
Katsuya keinen Ton von sich und wieder war Tatsuya fast ein wenig neidisch  
darüber, wie viel tougher sein jüngerer Bruder doch war. Dennoch, jetzt gab es  
definitiv wichtigeres als seine Eitelkeit. Verdammt noch mal, er würde jedenfalls  
dafür sorgen, dass sein Bruder heute die Nacht seines Lebens erlebte. Seines  
eigentlich schon beendeten Lebens... Innerlich fluchend über seine eigene dumme  
Sentimentalität, verwickelte Tatsuya seinen Liebsten in einen liebevollen,  
geradezu entschuldigenden Kuss. Wie dieser sich entspannte, setzte er sich  
langsam in Bewegung. Dann erst erlaubte er sich, das Gefühl der weichen, feuchten  
Enge, die ihn so heiß umfing, richtig zu genießen, die herrlich elektrisierende  
Reibung, die der enge Ring bei jeder Bewegung erzeugte.  
Er schloss die Augen, lehnte seine Stirn voller Zugneigung an die muskulöse  
Brust, bewegte sich bewusst nur langsam, um jedes Spannen und Zittern genau zu  
erspüren. Es war wundervoll, auf eine ganz andere Art unfassbar intim, wie ihn  
seinerseits in sich auf zu nehmen. Es war mehr als nur eine vertrauensvolle  
Geste, es war bloße Hingabe, die Katsuya ihn gerade spüren lies.  
Kräftige Arme schlossen sich um ihn, strichen unablässig sachte über seinen  
verschwitzen Rücken, verhärteten sich Nippel unter seinem kühlenden Atem. Jeder sanfte Stoß sendete heißes Prickeln durch seine Poren, brachte ihm sanft  
grollende Wohllaute ein, die zwar Musik in seinen Ohren waren, ihm aber bei  
weitem noch nicht ausreichten. Er wollte seinen Gespielen mindestens genauso sehr  
in den Wahnsinn treiben, wie dieser es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte.  
So kippte er seine Hüfte ein wenig, erhob sich nur genug, um die aufgestellten  
Beine zu erhaschen und mit sich Richtung Matratze zu drücken. Ganz unwillkürlich  
glitt er tiefer und plötzlich riss Katsuya Augen weit auf, schnappte nach Luft.  
Innerlich triumphierte der Ältere, verfiel in einen bedächtigen, doch sehr  
tiefgängigen Rhythmus, der seiner besseren Hälfte bei jedem Treffer ein lang  
gezogenes Stöhnen entlockte. So gefiel ihm das doch schon deutlich besser, und er  
selbst hatte genug Zeit und Atem, die nun sensibilisierte Haut nach Strich und  
Faden zu verwöhnen. Fast fieberhaft glitten seine Lippen den einladenden Hals auf  
und ab. Seine Zunge leckte immer wieder diese eine besonders empfindsame Stelle  
hinter Katsuyas Ohr, die diesem Mal um Mal eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Seine Hände  
glitten unablässig verspielt über die muskulöse Brust, reizten hier mal die  
Nippel, krabbelten mal über das Schlüsselbein und bald schon wand sich der  
Unterlegene in süßer Qual unter seinem Wiedersacher.  
Es war so gut, so innig und leidenschaftlich, ließ ihm mächtig heiß und wohlig  
werden, und doch es war einfach nie so recht genug, brachte ihn förmlich zur  
Weißglut in seiner Ungeduld. Immer wieder versuchte er, gegen die dominierende  
Bedächtigkeit an zu gehen, doch erfolglos. Es war, als bestünde sein ganzer  
Körper nur noch aus Wackelpudding, sodass er ganz auf Tatsuyas Gnade angewiesen  
war. Seine Lippen wollten erneut flehentliche Worte formen, doch seine Gedanken  
schienen wie in Watte gepackt, waren kaum greifbar, noch weniger artikulierbar.  
Sein Stöhnen wurde immer heller, während Tatsuya immer schneller atmete.  
Auch an diesem ging das Ganze nicht annähernd so weit vorbei, wie er vorgaukelte.  
Jeder Stoß zuckte wie ein heißer Blitz durch seinen ganzen Körper, sein Blut  
schien zu brodeln und doch kämpfte er standhaft gegen das Verlangen an, dem hier  
und jetzt ein zügiges Ende zu bereiten. Die Kraft und Amplitude seiner Bewegungen  
änderte sich, während der ruhige Rhythmus beständig blieb. Fast vollständig zog  
er sich immer wieder zurück, um sich dann energisch wieder zu versenken,  
jederzeit darauf bedacht, dass sein Glied die ganze Zeit mit lustvollem Druck an  
der weichen, oberen Wand entlang glitt, und so den empfindsamsten Punkt jedes  
Mal, so lange es nur ging, bis aufs Äußerste reizte. Die anschmiegsamen Wände  
kamen immer näher, der feste Ring schloss sich immer enger und es war verdammt  
hart sich zu beherrschen, wurde mit jedem neuen Eindringen schwerer.  
Unwillkürlich nahm sein Spiel doch mehr an Fahrt auf, steigerte sich der  
bedächtige Rhythmus zusehends, sehr zu Katsuyas schwer zu überhörender Freude.  
Dieser hatte sich so fest an seine Arme geklammert, dass fast schon davon aus zu  
gehen war, dass sie Spuren hinter lassen würden.  
Das lustgequälte Stöhnen des Jüngeren wurde heller, lauter, eindringlicher, eine  
wortlose Bitte, der Tatsuya nichts mehr entgegen zu setzten hatte. Immerhin  
wartete der Feuerball in seinen Lenden schon sehnsüchtig auf eine kleine  
Unachtsamkeit, die er nutzen könnte sich endlich zu entladen. Tief seufzend ließ  
Tatsuya sich ganz auf die drahtige Brust sinken, klemmte die schon erwartungsvoll  
zuckende Männlichkeit seines Liebsten zwischen ihnen ein und begann, zügig und  
kräftig, immer wieder gegen die kleine Wölbung zu stoßen, die so wunderbar  
unbeherrschte Lustlaute forderte. Auch er konnte sein Stöhnen nicht mehr dämpfen,  
stimmte mit in diesen Kanon ein. Die Druckwelle an Ektase in seinen Lenden blähte  
sich sich jäh auf, entlud sich in sengender Hitze und kribbelnden Wellen, sobald  
die bebenden Muskeln sich gänzlich um ihn herum verspannten und Katsuya sich ihm  
mit einem erstickten Aufschrei wie wild unter ihm gebärdete. Welle um Welle  
umbrandete Tatsuya, der sacht seine Hüften kreisen ließ, um auch das letzte  
Bisschen dieser Glückseligkeit noch aus ihren zitternden Leibern heraus zu  
melken.  
Nun endgültig erschöpft fiel der Jüngere quasi in sich zusammen, wie die Welt  
endlich aufhörte sich um ihn herum zu drehen und fühlte sich, als wäre sein  
Gehirn eine einzige, wabberige Masse. Auch Tatsuya war vollkommen erschöpft zusammen gesunken. So gänzlich erschlagen hatte er sich selbst nach dem Training  
noch kaum gefühlt. Um seinen Bruder jedoch nicht zu erdrücken, drehte er sie ganz  
vorsichtig auf die Seite, unwillig sich schon aus ihm zurück zu ziehen.  
Zu schön war diese Verbindung, dennoch konnte er noch immer kaum fassen, dass er  
tatsächlich gerade mit seinem über alles geliebten Zwilling geschlafen hatte.  
Blanker Wahnsinn! Das hatte er definitiv nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, und doch  
war es nun geschehen. Eine ganze Weile noch lagen sie einfach ganz still und  
leise da, genossen die lang ersehnte, schmerzlich vermisste Nähe des anderen,  
doch der unabwendbare Abschied hing mahnend über ihnen, wie ein Damoklesschwert.  
„War es nun das, was du wolltest?“, zerriss Katsuyas warme Stimme die drückende  
Stille. Traurig war sein Blick, wie er sachte über die noch erhitze Wange seines  
Bruders strich, und Tatsuya schaffte es kaum, diesem Blick stand zu halten, so  
tief stach dieser ihm ins Herz. Betreten nickte er. Es half nichts, sie mussten  
der Realität ins Auge sehen. Sie konnten nicht zusammen bleiben.  
Katsuya war tot, keiner konnte ihn zurück bringen. Minami dagegen war noch am  
Leben und brauchte ihn nun mehr denn je, genauso wie er sie brauchte, damit sie  
sich gegenseitig in ihrer Trauerarbeit unterstützen konnten. Es war schon lange  
an der Zeit, dass sie sich davon lösten und ihren gemeinsamen Weg fortsetzten.  
„So gerne ich bei dir bleiben würde, ich kann nicht...“, fuhr der jüngere fort,  
„lass mich endlich los. Es bringt niemanden etwas sich in Vergangenem zu  
vergraben. Dein ganzes Leben liegt noch vor dir. Du bist jung, gesund und  
erfolgreich. Du hast sogar ein wunderschönes, intelligentes Mädchen, das dich von  
ganzen Herzen liebt. Das ist mehr als die meisten haben und Grund genug um  
glücklich zu sein. Mein Weg ist hier zu Ende, gib mich endlich frei. Leb' dein  
Leben, genieße es. Wir sehen uns wieder, das verspreche ich dir. Irgendwann im  
nächsten Leben...“, drang der resolute jüngere sanft auf seinen älteren Bruder  
ein, der nun erst recht geschlagen die traurigen Augen schloss.  
„Was wenn... ich nur wieder versage? Wenn ich Minami nicht genug bin? Wenn ich  
sie genauso wenig glücklich machen kann wie dich?“, widersprach er leise,  
beschämt ob seiner eigenen Schwäche. Katsuya lächelte nur milde und wissend, als  
hätte er schon mit genau dieser Frage gerechnet gehabt.  
„Aber wo denkst du hin? Ich war glücklich mit dir, sehr sogar. Auch wenn Minami  
mein Herz gehört, habe ich dich jede einzelne Sekunde geliebt. Du bist mein  
Bruder, warst immer loyal und fürsorglich zu mir. Du warst sogar bereit, deinen  
eigenen Erfolg zu opfern, damit ich glänzen kann. Doch die hellste Flamme brennt  
am kürzesten. Jetzt ist deine Zeit zu strahlen. Sei du selbst, trau dich mich zu  
übertreffen, deine eigenen Rekorde zu setzen. Gib Minami eine Chance dich  
glücklich zu machen, ich bin mir sicher dass sie es kann, wenn du sie nur lässt.  
Genauso bin ich mir sicher, dass du der Mann sein kannst, den sie verdient.  
Vergiss nicht, sie hat immer schon dich geliebt, nicht mich. Und wenn du es nicht  
für sie tun willst, dann tu es wenigsten für mich, ja?“, setzte Katsuya beherzt  
nach, hauchte seinem Bruder einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die roten Lippen, „geh zu  
ihr, tu das richtige. Am Besten jetzt gleich. Versprich es mir, bitte“  
Tränen brannten hinter Tatsuyas geschlossenen Lidern, doch er weigerte sich  
beharrlich ihnen nach zu geben. Katsuya hatte ja recht. Recht mit allem. Er  
musste jetzt stark sein, für sich, für Minami, und vor allem für seinen Bruder.  
Zögerlich erwiderte er den Kuss, biss sich auf die Lippe, schlug die Augen auf  
und sah mit schmerzerfülltem Blick in die braunen Augen seines Ebenbildes.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es je schaffe dich zu vergessen...“, wendete er bedrückt  
ein, denn der Schmerz war noch immer so stark, dass er alles überstrahlte.  
Er bezweifelte, dass sich dies je ändern würde, doch er hatte es nie geschafft,  
Katsuya eine Bitte ab zu schlagen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit damit anfangen.  
„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es zumindest versuchen werde. Für Minami, für dich,  
für Vater und Mutter. Sie alle haben einen Mann verdient, zu dem sie aufsehen  
können und ich will, dass du stolz auf mich bist“, entgegnete er leise. Katsuyas  
Lächeln war warm als er abermals durch Tatsuyas Gesicht strich.  
„Das bin ich, glaub mir, immerzu. Du kannst das, ich weiß es. Ich habe immer an  
dich geglaubt. Lass es einfach zu, du wirst staunen, wohin es dich bringen kann.  
Wenn du dir nicht vertraust, dann trau mir“, wisperte der jüngere, fast  
verschwörerisch und stahl sich einen langen, sanften Kuss. „Ich liebe dich...“,  
hauchte Tatsuya endlich die Worte, die er seinem Liebsten nie hatte sagen können,  
als dieser noch gelebt hatte und schmolz förmlich in den Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, auf immer und ewig. Danke für alles, was du für mich getan  
hast. Leb' wohl mein Herz...“, verabschiedete Katsuya sich mit bemüht  
beherrschter Stimme, ebenso tränenglitzernden Augen und einem tapferen Lächeln.  
„Gern geschehen, und ich danke dir! Pass auf dich auf und leb wohl, wo auch immer  
du jetzt bist“, gab der Ältere mit bebender Stimme zurück. Nun konnte es nicht  
mehr verhindern, dass doch ein paar Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen kämpften, wie  
Katsuyas letztes, warmes Lächeln langsam für immer verblasste.  
Keuchend fuhr Tatsuya auf, schweißgebadet, zitternd, frische Tränenspuren auf dem  
bleichen Gesicht und sah sich verwirrt um. Wie war er aufs Bett gekommen? Hatte  
er nicht an der Tür gesessen? Warum trug er seine Kleidung noch?  
War das alles vielleicht ein Traum gewesen? Seine Hose klebte jedenfalls auf eine  
Art an ihm, die klar stellte, dass zumindest EIN Teil des Traumes wirklich  
gewesen war – wenn auch in anderer Form vielleicht. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs  
Gesicht und starrte schweigend ins nichts. Katsuya war weg, er spürte ihn nicht  
mehr wie sonst an seiner Seite. Er würde ihn nie wieder sehen, das war traurige  
Gewissheit. Nun war er definitiv alleine. Alleine mit sich und der Welt...  
Eine Welt in die auch Minami gehörte, erinnerte er sich plötzlich und zuckte  
erschrocken hoch. Was sollte er denn nun tun? Galt ein Versprechen auch dann,  
wenn es nur im Traum gegeben worden war? Nein, rief er sich selbst unwirsch  
zurück. Katsuya hätte es so gewollt, dass sie beide glücklich werden würden, dass  
sie nicht alleine die Bürde dieses Verlustes tragen mussten. Selbst wenn als das  
nur ein Traum gewesen sein sollte, ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen und er  
brachte es nicht übers Herz diesen letzten Willen seines Liebsten zu verweigern.  
Außerdem liebte er Minami doch auch, wenn auch auf andere Weise. Vielleicht  
konnte er wirklich lernen sie ganz und gar, mit vollem Herzen zu lieben, so wie  
er Katsuya geliebt hatte. So wie Katsuya Minami geliebt hatte.  
Es war schon wahr, dass man sagte,m das Schicksal ginge seltsame Wege.  
Tief Seufzend zog er sich auf die Füße und tappte leise ins Bad, ohne seine schon  
schlafenden Eltern zu wecken. Eine Dusche hatte er definitiv nötig, denn so  
konnte und wollte er Minami trotz aller Vertrautheit wirklich nicht entgegen  
treten. Eilig duschte er, versuchte sich zu sammeln und zu fokussieren.  
Wenn dies die Nacht war, in der er Minami sein machen würde, dann wollte er  
wenigstens ganz bei der Sache sein und diese Reifeprüfung ordentlich meistern.  
Sein Entschluss stand jedenfalls fest und nach Minamis Worten vorhin zu urteilen,  
war dies ganz in Minamis Sinne. Noch immer leise, schlich er durch Haus und  
Garten, kletterte vorsichtig auf das Dach ihres gemeinsamen Häuschens, von dem  
aus man sich auf den Balkon der jungen Sportlerin hangeln konnte. Drinnen brannte  
noch Licht, also würde er sie zumindest nicht wecken. Das war doch schon mal ein  
guter Anfang. Leise klopfte er, schließlich mussten nicht alle wissen, was sie  
vor hatten zu tun – nicht dass jemand etwas dagegen gehabt hätte. Vielmehr  
wartete wohl jeder nur darauf, dass es endlich so weit war.  
Jetzt wo er so dort stand und noch einen Moment darüber nach sann, wie er ihr nur  
erklären konnte, warum er nun plötzlich doch hier auftauchte, bemerkte er erst  
wie aufgeregt er war. Seine Hände waren ganz kühl und zitterten leicht.  
Das Herz schlug ihm buchstäblich bis zum Hals, dennoch rief er sich zur Ordnung,  
atmete nochmals tief durch. Leise klopfte er und nur Sekundenbruchteile später  
lugte Minami zwischen den Vorhängen heraus. Einen Moment sah sie erstaunt aus und  
verschwand erst mal wieder hinter dem schützenden Stoff. Als sie doch jedoch die  
Türe öffnete, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Tatsuya schluckte hart, leckte  
sich nervös über die trockenen Lippen und sah ehrlivh beschämt zu Boden.  
„Minami, ich... es tut mir leid wegen vorhin... ich...“, setzte er stockend zu  
einer aufrichtigen, demütigen Entschuldigung für seine vorherige Flucht an.  
Doch Minami lächelte nur, legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen, ehe er fort fahren konnte. Verdattert stockte er und sah das Mädchen fragend an.  
Diese jedoch lehne sich vor, hauchte ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Shhh... ist schon gut... du musst mir nichts erklären“, wisperte sie nur und  
umfasste seine Hand. Ihre war weich, weicher als Katsuyas und wärmer noch dazu.  
„Komm...“, hauchte sie, und zog ihn verheißungsvoll lächelnd mit sich hinein.  
Sanft schloss sie die Tür hinter ihnen und nur Momente später erlosch das Licht.  
Und irgendwo am Himmel leuchtete ein kleiner Stern plötzlich ganz hell auf....


End file.
